


Vid for "So This Is Us" by JoJo

by Anima_Allegra



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Allegra/pseuds/Anima_Allegra
Summary: By the author - Ray Doyle has always had a passion to make a difference. It’s why he became a policeman in the first place. And, when he’s forced to make the crushing decision to resign from the Derbyshire Constabulary on a point of principle, becoming a teacher is his next step. So he’s done the training, landed a job at a challenging school down in London, and moved in with some wildly sociable new friends. He’s even gone and got a haircut just to please Mr. Cowley, his stickler of a new headmaster. Despite the devastating change in vocation, he should really be content with his new life, shouldn’t he? Trouble is, Doyle’s lonely. So bloody lonely it hurts. On the other hand, he’s not sure the flaming Demon Barber of Notting Hill Gate, a right moody bugger who can’t stand coppers, is the solution. However handsome he is.This is my trailer vid for JoJo's wonderful storySo This Is Us.





	Vid for "So This Is Us" by JoJo

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank you to JoJo who wrote such a marvelous, original and engaging story and for all her enthusiasm and the encouragement! I couldn’t have dreamt of a better team mate. And many thanks as always to the Mod Squad for their efforts and dedication!


End file.
